The Akatsuki Listening to Vegeta Sings Let It Go
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Tobi suddenly listen to Let It Go every day, oh, hell, we had enough of Frozen after 3 to 4 years ago, until he realize another video of Let It Go with Vegeta singing it! He encouraged the rest of the Akatsuki to listen to Vegeta singing Let It Go. Base on chapter 7 of Israel Pena's The Akatsuki Watches Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged! Blast of humor, explosion of laughter!


**While we waited for the next chapter of Israel Pena's The Akatsuki Watches Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged which was last updated by Feb. 9 '17, here's my story with the Akatsuki watching on funny video of Vegeta singing this song from Disney's Frozen. I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z/Abridged, Disney's Frozen, and Naruto/Shippuden. -SSGSS Aym**

The Akatsuki Listening to Let It Go: Vegeta's Cover

Tobi was giggling just like the snowman named Olaf listening to Idina Menzel's Let It Go million times on his earbuds. "Let it go! Let it go! I'm the one with the wind and sky!" Tobi was singing along the lyrics. Hidan appeared toward Tobi.

"Oi! Tobi!" Hiden shouted. Tobi did not hear Hidan calling his name due to putting the volume all the way up. "Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry," Tobi continued singing. "Here I-" Hidan pulls both earbuds out of each of Tobi's ears. Tobi stop singing, and hollers in a immature way. "Hey! What's your problem?! Tobi was listening that!"

"Won't you ever stop listening that irritating song at once? Geez!" Hidan groaned. "How dare you hurt Tobi's feelings!" wailed Tobi, in anime style. Kazuzu and Zetsu appeared. "Hidan, what did you do to Tobi?" Kazuzu asked.

Hidan stares at Tobi, wailing hysterically as Hidan's face was sweating. "Err, nothing, I was just calling Tobi," stammered Hidan, laughing. "No hard feeling, Tobi, I was just saying what you are listening right now!"

Kazuzu and Zetsu's face sweats. Tobi quickly stop wailing and grin like Goku. "Tobi was listening Let It Go many times," Tobi said.

Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi appeared. "I heard that song as well," said Kisame. "I also watch and listen to one video of the funny man name Vegeta singing that song." "Vegeta? I think we Akatsuki heard about him while **watching the Dragon Ball Z Abridged last month** ," Zetsu said.

"Zetsu's right, I think it's more interested for us to listen Vegeta singing that ridiculous song," Sasori said. "Hey! Take that back, puppet boy!" hollered Tobi. "Sasori's just joking, Tobi, don't take it seriously," Itachi laughed.

"We should totally bring Pein and Konan here to watch that video," said Deidara. "We're dying to laugh since weeks after watching the next episode of Dragon Ball Z Abridged!"

Pein and Konan appeared. "I heard you're about to watch the next episode of Dragon Ball Z Abridged without me," Pein said. "Pein, I'm here too," said Konan, in annoyed. "What? No? We're all discussing about the Saiyan prince Vegeta singing Let It Go!" Hidan yelped. "Kisame here is the one who brings Vegeta up," said Tobi.

"We should watch one video with only Vegeta singing Let It Go, I bet it's funny, even I watch it once on YouTube," Kisame said. "Good thing we have Google TV delivered two weeks ago, it took us days to figure out how to install it in the flat screen TV," said Kazuzu.

Konan use the Google TV remote to type down Vegeta sings Let It Go in YouTube. Many videos was found by over 320 million videos. Konan clicked the first video with Vegeta hovering behind the Ice Castle from Disney's Frozen. Kisame and Tobi starts feeling delighted as the video begins.

(Let It Go Instrumental plays.)

Vegeta: _Your worse nightmare...is now._ (chuckling evilly)

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Pein asked. "You'll see, our nightmare is actually hilarious," said Kisame. "Oy vey, get ready to laugh," Hidan said.

Vegeta (sings gruffly): _The snow glows bright on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. The kingdom isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen._

Every Akatsuki starts laughing at Vegeta singing. "Did he say I'm the queen? I thought he was a man!" laughed Konan. "He looks perfect as a woman because of his new outfit he was wearing!" Hidan laughed. "Vegeta wore a different outfit while he went to planet Earth the first time," said Deidara.

Vegeta (sings): _The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside._

"Is that how Vegeta **sings that crappy song**?" asked Zetsu. "Idina Menzel sings better than than that Vegeta guy in the video," Tobi said, sadly. "This is the first humorous video that makes me feel so amuse," said Itachi.

Vegeta (sings): _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._ (raising his singing voice and cramping his knees, allowing the Akatsuki laughs more) _Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Concealed, don't feel, don't let them know, well now they know._

"Wow, Vegeta sounds like he is terrible at singing," Deidara snickered. "At least Vegeta tried his best to concealed his anger singing voice," laughed Sasori. "Now Vegeta's telling you to be a good girl, Konan," Pein said. Konan sighed in embarrassment.

Vegeta: _Well, now they know._ (Took a deep breath, singing loudly shooting the snow with his energy blast) _Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore._

"What do you mean 'can't hold it back anymore?'" Itachi asked. "He can't hold his pee anymore," giggled Tobi. "Or hold his fart anymore."

"Damn, you have a crazy imagination," Hidan said. "Now you're making me imagining Vegeta farting in the video!" Kisame laughed. Everyone else laughed at Tobi, even Pein, Itachi, and Konan.

Vegeta: _Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slammed the door!_ (shoving piles of snow with his energy blast, creating a snow Saiyan)

Everyone's eyes bulged in white. "What the bloody blaze was that?" Pein exclaimed. "I don't know, **I've seen that many times,** " said Zetsu. "You do?" Deidara and Sasori exclaimed in unison. "I'm just saying, **nothing serious,** " said Zetsu, eyes closed.

Vegeta (sings): _I don't care what they're going to say,_ (shoots out more energy blast in the wind)

"Vegeta sounds like an old barbarian lady with a strange accent," Itachi said. "I was thinking of that too, Itachi," Konan said.

Vegeta (sings gruffly): _Let the storm rage on, the cold will never bother me anyway._ (laughs evilly, continued raising his singing voice again, allowing the Akatsuki to laugh more) _It's funny how some distance makes everything seems small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all._

"Vegeta's the one who born to be short!" said Sasori. "Hell, yeah! Saiyans aren't meant to be fear of anything!" Hidan guffaws.

Vegeta: _It's time to see what I can do…_ (laughs evilly) _And I could do so much! Ha! Kakarot, it's you, you'll fight your doom! I'll kill you, and I'll sent you directly to hell, to hell! And I will be supreme!_

"Tobi guess Vegeta hated "Kakarot" that he will kill him for making fun of the prince," Tobi said. "Obviously, Tobi, obviously," said Pein.

Vegeta: _The prince of all Saiyans! The greatest, the greatest warrior!_ (Vegeta bellows as his aura appeared surrounded around him) Galick Gun! (shoots out purple energy waves, laughing evilly) _What's the matter, Kakarot? Can't beat that? Ha...!_ (battle cry, powering up to Super Saiyan)

"Where exactly is he shooting at while **the video is showing Vegeta hovering in the air the whole time?** " Zetsu asked.

(There was a loud thud in the distance.)

"That thud noise probably came from Goku," said Itachi. "Maybe, or he's probably killing one of the earthling," Kisame said.

Vegeta (sings): _My powers fury-_ (sings gruffly) _-through the air and to the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractures, all around. And one fought crystallizing is like an icy...blast!_ (powering up to Super Saiyan 2, shouting) _I'll never going back! The past is in the past…!_

"And yet we hear Vegeta's old barbarian lady voice again," chuckled Deidara. "Well, the Vegeta guy finally sings that part of the song correctly," Tobi said. "Maybe the next part will be cracking up anytime now," said Konan.

Vegeta: _So it burns! This mind through inherited! Kaka-kaka-carrot cake, you're going down!_

Every Akatsuki starts laughing. "I get it, Kakarot mean carrot! Vegeta is more hilarious than Nappa!" Itachi laughed. "Duh, everyone knows that," said Sasori.

Vegeta (shouting continues): _This world will be destroyed!_ (powered up in his full power) _I don't care, what your stupid traitor does to you! I am the ultimate power in the universe, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!_

"He don't actually mean our world, right?" asked Kazuzu. "Nope," Hidan said. "Again with his old barbarian lady voice," said Deidara. "Why do you say that **every time Vegeta sings, Deidara?** " Zetsu asked.

Vegeta (sings gruffly) _Power levels never bother me anyway!_ (laughs evilly, powering up in the end)

 **Discussion**

Everyone stares at Pein laughing hysterically. "Well, haha, that was, hahahahaha, that was as funny as hell!" Pein laughed hysterically. "Vegeta meant that Goku will be **kill by the prince the whole video** ," said Zetsu.

"Vegeta looks fit to be an actor who dress like a woman," Itachi said. "Like Hedwig?" asked Kisame. "Like Hedwig," Itachi said. "Tobi's wrong, this video is more funnier than the regular version of Let It Go," said Tobi. "Even Tobi like that video for sure," Deidara said. "If there are other funny video with the Dragon Ball Z characters in it, we should watch it," said Kazuzu. "Good idea, Dragon Ball Z Abridged can wait a bit," Sasori said. "I heard there is one funny video about Vegeta in Kevin Hart's voice talking all bullcrap about his son," said Hidan. "Vegeta has a son?" Kisame exclaimed. "Eh, we can watch that as soon as **we watch all of the episode of Dragon Ball Z Abridged** ," said Zetsu. "I wonder how long Pein will keep laughing at the video we watch, maybe for an hour," Konan sighed. Everyone else stares at Pein. "Maybe we should leave quietly," said Tobi.

"Good idea, Tobi," Sasori said. Everyone except Pein quietly left the room as Pein continued laughing hysterically.

"Oh, my Dende, Vegeta should be an actor or a singer!" laughed Pein. Pein stopped laughing and mention everyone left the room. "Uh, hello? Itachi? Kisame? Anyone?"

 **A/N:**

 **It's been couple of months since I work on this fic. The bold word was all Israel Pena's idea for Zetsu. Italic words was all Vegeta except the parathesis descripting the sound effect. Hope you like this one-shot. Anyways, have you watch that video with Vegeta singing Let It Go years ago? Let me know if I got Vegeta's lyrics wrong. No flames allowed. Please review without my desperation needed.**


End file.
